Better in Time
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Spoilers for 4x13 "Unforgiven." The kiss was a blow to Rumple but how did this scene come about? My attempt to bridge the gap within those six weeks since 4x11. Minor Scarlet Beauty, Rumbelle, and Red Knave.


Rated: K+ or PG

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Summary: Spoilers for 4x13 "Unforgiven." The kiss was a blow to Rumple but how did this scene come about? My attempt to bridge the gap within those six weeks since 4x11. Minor Scarlet Beauty, Rumbelle, and Red Knave.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Once Upon a Time_ or the characters. I'm borrowing them because this had to be done. Also, the title is from the song "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.

A/N: I want to say first of all—please forgive any errors you might find. I quickly wrote this out and wanted to post it right away as soon as the idea came to me. I will return and fix it when I get the chance, but for now… I felt this explanation was needed after last night's episode. I know there are a lot of Rumbellers who are upset by this latest development, and I want to say, "Fear not!" I know this kiss isn't going to be a "big deal" in the sense that Will and Belle are lovers. They love their significant others and I firmly stand on that belief. So hopefully you will like this story, and if not… then you don't have to read it.

Better in Time

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

This was the last place in the world Belle ever expected to return to. The memories of Lacey were more than enough to last her a lifetime concerning The Rabbit Hole. Yet, here she was standing at its doorstep about to enter the dingy bar just to forget that horrible and terrible night. It was the night she learned the true meaning behind the words pain, betrayal, and loss. The night her husband _chose_ power over love…

_Her husband_…

It was a bitter pill to swallow when she thought about Rumplestiltskin, her True Love, her beloved imp, her Dark One. Closing her eyes, Belle fought back the overwhelming urge to turn tail and retreat to her home where a dozen tubs of ice cream, sweats, and a pile of tragic romances waited. She already spent too much time weeping into her books and eating the sweet frigid medicine; none of which did much to help her current state or soothe the gaping hole in her heart.

She hated feeling like _that_, like her whole life revolved around _him_ and how it came to a sudden halt and now she was at a complete loss on what to do next. Then she thought about how _he lied_ to her, how _he manipulated_ her, and how _he distrusted _her. Rage, hot and suffocating and fist-clenching, would take over her and Belle could only see that moment in the clock tower… catching _him_ with Hook's heart in his calloused grip, squeezing and choking the life out of the pirate, the feral and bloodthirsty crazed look in his eyes, and his voice! The triumphant joy mixed with a horrendous sneer as he was about to crush his enemy's life for good.

It was that foreign feeling that _he_ was a virtual stranger, a threat, not her adoring and loving husband that Belle sent over the town-line. This… _man_ with all his bravado and charisma and eloquent and charming tongue knew how to tweak the rules and play the game to fulfill his desires and his selfish hunger for power. _He_ was the dangerous one, the master puppeteer, and the monster that everyone warned her about. _He _was the beast that was wild and had utter disregard to the consequences of his actions. _He _was the ugly man that twisted their love story and tricked her into a union that was as real as Santa Claus.

At least _that_ was what she convinced herself as she held up his dagger and told him in a chilled, unwavering tone, "Rumplestiltskin, I command you to leave Storybrooke." It was the only way to detach herself from the situation as her own heart was being crushed, the same fate that Hook might have and Gods know how many others had suffered. She _had_ to be cold and unfeeling to make that command. It was the only way to protect herself, to protect what precious feelings she had left for this complicated man who had wormed his way into her soul.

It was the only justification she could make in the heat of the moment. She was _done_ with the lies and secrets and betrayals that always seem to come to light concerning him. She was _done_ being the naïve and gullible bookworm with her head in the clouds and seeing the good in everyone. She was _done_ trying to defend him to everyone.

She was _done_.

So she turned her back, tears streaming down her face, as she walked away from the _man_ that had been _her life_ and _her heart_ and _he was gone, gone, gone_.

So many times… So _many_ countless times she replayed that moment in her head, wondering if she made the right decision in sending him away—_No. Banishing. You banished him!—_and everyone else told her it was "the right thing to do" and "if you hadn't… who else would he have hurt next?"

All of it could be true and all of it might not be… Hard to say when he wasn't there. Then there would be that tiny voice in the back of her mind whispering, _you should have given him a chance to explain himself. You should have listened to him because HE's your husband and your True Love. How could you claim to love him when you threw him out with nothing? No cane? No money? No extra clothes? Nothing of Bae's? You should have given him a chance and YOU DIDN'T!_

Then another voice would interject, _how many chances did you give him? How many times have you listened to his tearful excuses and heartfelt promises? What about his proposal and vows? It was a dream come true all right, a dream that he hadn't fully intended to make a reality. Just another pawn, a tool, and a means to keep you close and tell others to believe the lies he told you. THEY KNEW what he was and you remained blindingly faithful to his whims and his actions. _

And another… this one would be much quieter than the other two but it was just as loud, _he always said he was a difficult man to love. He warned you time after time that you were better off without him. What did you expect from someone who has been hell-bent for centuries looking for his lost son? _

All these dueling, warring voices… Belle wanted to scream in frustration. Because, truthfully, she didn't know which one to believe and if either suggestion was _truly_ right. Of course, they all were pretty convincing in their own right, but were they really?

Unfortunately, Belle was not prepared for that lesson nor was there a book she could reference as a guide to help her. And since no one else in this town had gone through what she had… She had no one to relate to or to turn to for help to deal with _this dilemma_.

She was truly, utterly alone.

So here she was at The Rabbit Hole to forget the pain, to forget the life-altering decision, and to forget she was now a newlywed without a husband.

Well, maybe not the last one so well. Blaring loud and clear was her wedding ring on her finger. Perhaps she should have left it behind, but she couldn't find it in herself to part with it. Regardless of her battling emotions, Belle wasn't ready to take the ring off. Probably never…

Stepping inside, she was instantly taken back to the last time she was there: the low-dimmed lights, the smoky haze, and the bad music on the juke (good ol' Rock-Ola). It still smelled the same as she wrinkled her nose at the days old liquor stains and rancid cigarettes. How in the world Lacey thought this place was the coolest hangout Belle would never know.

Even the people that frequent the bar weren't what you called the best company. Some were friends meeting up after a long week, others to relax after a day's work… And then there were some who were down on their luck, some with the itch to cause trouble and wreak havoc. Whatever their stories were or whatever their situations were, many of the clientele were there to drown their sorrows.

And Belle was now joining the club.

She chose to sit at the end of the bar away from everyone. She wasn't in the mood to talk or see their blatant stares and hear their whispers. And yes… there has been a lot of talk about the poor Mrs. Gold and what she will do now since the town's not-so-friendly dealmaker was kicked out.

No… she was better alone.

Until the seat next to her was suddenly occupied as a glaringly familiar Cockney accent reached her ears.

"Whiskey on the rocks," he said, resting his arms on the counter, drumming his nails. He didn't look her way; heck, he didn't seem to notice her until Belle cleared her throat.

"Do you mind?" she asked a bit rudely. And it was and normally she wouldn't use such a tone, but she was here with the purpose to forget everything that happened three nights ago. Not to mention he was the idiot who broke into her library and she really didn't want to deal with him or anyone else.

"Sorry luv. Didn't see you there all moping like."

"I'm not—" Belle started, then stopped. Yes. Moping pretty much described what she was doing. "Okay, fine. I'm moping but I would like to be alone. So if you could…" She swished her hand in the motion for him to leave.

Instead, the pig-headed burglar continued to sit, looking straight ahead. "I rather not. I'm quite fond of this stool. If you want to be alone, then I suggest you push off."

She was tempted to. There were other empty spots for her to sit and stew, but it was the principle of the point: she was there first and she was comfortable. So if anyone should be the one to go it was him.

"Don't you have a botched up break-in to do?" she asked testily.

He shrugged. "The appointment's at ten. Gots plenty of time to kill."

Belle sighed. A thief with unflappable wit. What else could make this evening perfect?

They both sat sullenly quiet, not once making eye contact, as she nursed her beer. Then his order arrived and without skipping a beat… he downed it in seconds. He motioned to the bartender for another. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he finished his second and third in the same fashion.

Finally, when he was going for his fourth, she had to say something. "Look, pal, you should take it easy or else you will really botch up that break-in."

He chortled ill-humoredly. "I'll take your concern for my criminal activities into consideration, but I ain't making any promises." But this time… he did take it slow on his drink.

She should leave him alone, continue to ignore him, but Belle couldn't help it as she glanced at his profile. There was something remarkably familiar about him… Her brow furrowed in contemplation as she took note of his brown eyes staring hauntingly at his drink, the dark circles underneath them from too many restless nights, and the tightly clenched jaw to keep his emotions in check. Her eyes widened as she recognized the signs as the same ones that she once commented to a dwarf many years ago.

"You're in love," she blurted out and then blushed at her audacity. What the Hell was she doing? This wasn't the plan. She was here to drink and not converse with anyone.

Even he seemed pretty startled at her outburst, arching his brow with incredulity. "Pardon?"

She should brush it off, apologize, and go back to her private musings with her friend Bud-Lite here. However, once the word vomit started… it couldn't stop.

"You're in love. I can tell from your face—"

"No you can't!" he quickly defended. "It's nothing. There's nothing."

Now it was her turn to arch her brow. "Oh really? C'mon. You know I'm here moping for a reason and so are you. So spill Mr. Would Be Thief."

"What makes you think I know why you're here? Or me for that matter."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have it your way. But I know I'm right and you know I am too."

"Okay…" he drawled taking the bait and she didn't realize she meant to do so. "Say… you're not _wrong_. There is a girl but it's complicated."

"Preaching to the choir. I know all about complicated," Belle said.

"I guess you would being married to the Dark One." Then his eyes widened with embarrassment as the tips of his ears flushed scarlet at his slip. "Right you are about knowing who you are."

"It's all right," she assured him and she was sincere. "It's the truth and I know it made the papers. Besides, this is a small town."

"No bloody kidding."

She chuckled. "Well, I don't need to explain myself. So what's your story? Where is this girl?"

"Not here," he supplied and that was as vague as he was going to be. "We… had a falling out of sorts. I'm here, she's... _there_. She knows where to find me and I'm not going back again. I had my fill of being disappointed and I thought—well, I thought things would be different. I was wrong. Nothing changes. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I _try_ I will never be more than what I am. I'm the same old me and she… she'll always choose power."

"I'm sorry," Belle told him, knowing where he was coming from. And, she had to admit, she was kind of intrigued to know who this _she_ was and how this bumbling crook ended up at The Rabbit Hole at the same time as she. "I have some experience with that. No matter how much I tried to give him the opportunity to be a better man—he always takes the path I can't follow. 'Next time,' he tells me and I believe him—I do—and before I know it… we're back at square one and I don't know what to do other than think that the next time he will change. He will be that good man he had been once and we will be happy together. We will have that happy ending."

"Seems like we get the short end, don't we?" he asked. "Always hoping, always believing the bright side of things—"

"—until there's nothing left to believe," they said in unison.

They looked directly at each other and _saw_ the same heartache on their countenances. Yes… they knew about love, loss, and heartbreak. They knew it was Hell—

"To love a villain," he spoke softly. Nodding at her, he made a quick decision as he said, "The name's Will. Will Scarlet."

"Belle." Not Belle French, not Belle Gold. Just Belle. Right now, it was the right thing to say about who she is. She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Please to meet you Belle."

"Likewise Will Scarlet."

Returning their hands back to their drinks, they exchanged a knowing smile. Who would have thought they would find a kindred spirit in a dump like this?

xxXXxx

Just like that the two unlikely people in town—the librarian and the thief—forged a friendship that no one but them could understand. Most of Storybrooke didn't know who Will Scarlet was or what he had done in the Enchanted Forest, which was fine by him. He would rather not have his life story plastered by all the gossiping wankers. Yet, over time, he would confide in Belle about how he and a young girl named Anastasia escaped to Wonderland with the dream of starting their lives away from the naysayers (mainly her mother) and be rich and happy. And how one ill-fated robbery at the Red King's castle led Ana to become the Red Queen.

The one other person who knew the truth was Alice, and since she and her True Love, Cyrus, were living their happily ever after… Will thought he would have his with Ana. Part of him still wanted to believe it was still possible. After all, didn't Alice tell him that anything was possible with True Love in your grasp? If you and another were meant to be, then you will be together no matter what. She fought for that belief against the odds that Cyrus could have been dead. She never gave up even in her darkest moments… a sliver of hope would always be there. Will witnessed it and he fought at her side to make certain she was reunited with her love.

And he fought again when he and Ana were having problems. He never gave up until that last straw and he couldn't stand to live another second with the aching pain in his heart.

This time he kept his heart where it belonged. He learned his lesson the last time about that.

But he had his moments when he knew how easy it _had been_ without his heart. It was tempting to go up to the mayor and ask her if she would rip it out... Then he remembered he made a promise to a friend. He wouldn't take the easy way out and accept the joys and sadness that love could bring.

Then there was Belle.

She had been a godsend. At least she understood where he was coming from and she didn't judge and she didn't lecture. It was natural that eventually he told her about Ana and her reign as the evil Red Queen. He almost didn't realize he shared it until it was too late. However, Belle listened patiently and offered her shoulder for him to cry on (figuratively, of course). He told her the good things about Ana and the bad. He told her about their past, their mistakes, and how they faced Death in order to be together.

In turn, Belle told him about Rumplestiltskin. She, too, told him about the good and the bad. She told him about their past, their challenges, and the lengths they took to be together. They suffered a lot with her imprisonment, her amnesia, his suicide mission, his death, his resurrection, his enslavement… Until Will stopped her to tell her she won when it came to the hero-villain relationship.

But overall… the two bonded over the simple reason they fell in love with people who were difficult to love and who couldn't get passed their villainy. That was the ultimate challenge and one neither of them knew how to overcome it.

Sometime later it was inevitable that their friendship became deeper.

It wasn't Love. Gods, no. They still loved their respective ones dearly, even though they were the ones to be hurt badly. However, it was a different kind of love that blossomed: one of admiration and understanding. There would never be another or a "new" True Love for Will Scarlet and Belle.

So it was with familiarity and that sense of comfort that Belle reached up on her toes to give him an endearing, soft peck on the lips as she finished closing up the pawn shop. He had been a great and wonderful friend in the time she needed someone in her life to help her heal and find some peace with Rumple. While she knew she would always be torn about whether or not she made the right decision in banishing him, at least she knew if the day came that she would see him again… Belle knew her heart would be a lot stronger.

The End


End file.
